


Stopped

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (03/09/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Drabble. Inspired by my DVD player packing up in the middle of 'Distant Voices'. How annoyed was I?  


* * *

Why has it stopped? 

I did everything he asked me to. 

Fratrenise. That was the big one. 

But I did, because I knew it would make him happy. 

He likes people to be happy. Even when they don't want to be. 

Actually, he's a bit of a bully in that respect. Everyone has to be happy. 

Well, we're not anymore. Him least of all. And now, I suppose, I'm the bully. Because all I want is for him to be at peace. 

I know I can't make him happy like he was. 

Joyful, brave, anything, everything. 

Just, not yelling anymore. 

~the end~


End file.
